Video surveillance is used for security in many locations, including shopping malls, on highways, on buses, etc. The video recordings are important tools for law enforcement in the event of a crime because the video footage is often relied upon to establish the facts of the crime. Criminals are aware of video surveillance systems and therefore may attempt to delete all the video files by destroying the data on the hard disk of a recording device. However, this approach can often draw attention to the fact that a crime occurred, allowing law enforcement to discover the crime more quickly and pursue the perpetrators more expediently. Thus, to avoid arousing immediate suspicion, some criminals use more advanced technology and erase only key portions of a video, so an individual viewing the video may not be aware of the tampering and the crime takes longer to discover. A countermeasure to this approach is utilizing digital watermarking in the footage, but current systems of digital watermarking are susceptible to tampering and counterfeiting because they generate watermarks from a single source of data (e.g., the hosted signal or some properties related to the content signal). Thus, a criminal with the technological capabilities to delete a targeted portion of a video file may likely also have the technological capability to alter the watermarks associated with the video file to disguise this change.